Butterfly Dragon and Dragon spell guide for Dragon City
Butterfly Dragon and Dragon Spell Guide for Dragon City Butterfly Dragon is the latest “free” dragon with a disguise. In reality you will really need to spend some real cash and gems to obtain the Butterfly Dragon in Dragon City. We will analyze how the Dragon Spell game works and how you can get the Unique Butterfly Dragon in Dragon City. If you have found this guide helpful, please check out the rest of our Dragon City guides. Please note that we will not discuss anything hack or cheat related in this post. It should also be noted that Butterfly Dragon cannot be obtained via Dragon City Breeding How to Get Butterfly Dragon and Other Dragon Spell Dragons You have to participate in the Dragon Spell game. By having certain numbers of Dragon Spells in Dragon City, you can unlock different tiers: They are as followed: 3 Spell Books: Tropical Dragon 5 Spell Books: Blizzard Dragon 7 Spell Books: Star Dragon 10 Spell Books: Butterfly Dragon You can get all of the dragons except for Dragon City butterfly dragon via Dragon City Breeding function. Dragon Spell Game Detail The Dragon Spell game in Dragon City started on 8/3 at 4:00 a.m. You can take a spell draw via the following options: Low Chance: FREE Medium Chance: 50k Gold 100% Chance: 20 Gem Every time you take a Dragon Spell attempt draw, it requires a 6 hours cool down which takes 20 gem to instantly complete. You have a timer of 2 days and 12 hours to complete which is 60 hours total assuming that you started playing as soon as the Dragon Spell event in Dragon City started. Dragon Spell Chance Estimate Below is only my estimate of the success chances based on the different options. Because the time and trial is quite limited, they may not be accurate. Please leave comments on what you think. Low Chance has about 10~20% dragon spell chance. Medium Chance has about 40~60% dragon spell. 100% Chance is well 100% Get Butterfly Dragon Analysis With 60 hours in Dragon City Spell game play, you can have a total of 9 optimal spell draw attempts assuming that you do not use the instant finish. (This assumes that you will have some time gap between you start the game and finish). In reality you should more or less have about 6~7 draws depending on your real life cycles. Scenario 1: Use Dragon City gems for 100% draw and instant cooldown to get butterfly dragon. If you play optimally, it will cost you 20 x 10 draws plus either 1~3 instant complete which equal 200 Dragon City gem + 20 to 60 gems. This means that it will cost you from 220 to 260 gems to get the butterfly dragon. Scenario 2: Use Medium Draws plus instant cooldown plus 100% draw. In this scenario, you will use medium draw until the last minute to get your Butterfly dragon. Let’s assume you can pull off 8 draws with gold only which will net you 4 spell books in most chances. You will need to use 6 cooldown and 6 100% chance draw which is equal to 12* 20 gems = 240 gems. However, if you are lucky you can get more spell books during the initial draw, or if you are not lucky you will not get as many. Thus if you use this method, you will spend roughly 180 gems (lucky) to 360 gems (not lucky) to get the Butterfly dragon. Verdict on how to get Butterfly Dragon: If you are serious about collecting all the dragons in Dragon City, simply use the 100% chance draw plus some instant cool down to get the butterfly Dragon. The gamble may not worth it for you to use the medium chances. Avoid Low Chance draw at all cost. You may also like -